Hallucinations
by BehindTheNight
Summary: A theory I came up with at school. What if Dib didn't really exist and he was just a figment of Zim' imagination. What if Zim wan't real and just a figment of Dib's imagination? First fanfiction   " T to be safe
1. Zim's Dressed in White

He shuddered. He couldn't take this anymore. He could see that beautiful porcelain skin being stained with crimson blood. It dripping down a certain raven-haired boy's large head as he laughed menacingly, but always in the end, having to back down as the boy escaped.

Everyday.

Every. Single. Day. Was. The. Same.

Coming close to making the people around him happy, to pick his self-esteem off the floor. But, then having that boy stop him. His plans where flawed and his sidekick was a moron. The Tallest set him up for failure since the start. They didn't want him to succeed. But his conscience told him that if he did, he could finally live up to his own expectations.

Every day was the same. That same boy made him fail. He hated it.

But….

At lease he had company. From time to time he would drift back into that world of Earth. Nobody seemed to understand him though. He was real. Dib was real. Somewhere on a far away planet that young boy who everyone made fun of and nobody liked was waiting for him. He wanted to be that spark that started the boy's heart racing. He wanted to make a difference in at lease one living creatures being.

Who cared if it was a bad difference?

There he went again. Laughing. As if he had something to be laughing about.

But sometimes he would spaz. Screaming "I AM ZIIM!" at random doctors. Telling Gir, who, at the time, was just an object of company. A robot intended to entertain patients as they went through different phases. He was a moron, but at lease the patients, Zim in particular, couldn't blame their madness on the deafening silence of the walls. But Gir was still loyal to Zim. Gir was lonely too, and he wanted to see his master get better.

Zim was about the throw his head back, screaming his usual impurities, topped off with his signature laugh, as he would fidget.

That boy. He was everyone, but in one place in particular. Zim's mind.

But not today. He bit his green lip as his blue blood began to trickle down. The tallest, confused didn't know if this was an improvement, or if this was another part of Zim's hallucinations shrugged it off and told the doctors to write the data down.

But Zim wasn't crazy. He never was. Everyone else around him was, and they where just in Zim's way.

The Tallest talked to one another. Whispering as if they just came up with a master plan. Eating away at their snacks, they ordered for a Spoot Cruiser and some cameras the size of Gir's eyeballs.

Something was going to happen to Zim. But No one expected this.


	2. Dib's Alone in Black

Dib _flinched_. He dug his nails deep into his flesh to keep him from jumping. He **muttered** something, and proceeded to **bite** his lip _so hard_ that it dug into his flesh and a weak trail of blood fluttered down his cheek.

**Outside.** _Outside_. Outside. _Outside_.

He was outside. The cool air splashed on his face made him shutter more, his skin paled to the point where he looked like some D-list actor in his mid-thirties damned to play some sappy vampire character.

He was **alone**.

_Again_.

No one dared to get near him, no one even picked on him anymore. But he preferred the yelling over the silence, because now he can hear his demons loud and clear.

Find **him**.

_Now_.

**_Go_**.

**Stop** him.

_Fight_ him.

Expose **him**.

Him. Him. Him. Him.

He couldn't take it!

The green skin that reddened in anger after Dib was victorious for one in his life. He longed to feel victorious for real. He didn't want his brain to have to work overtime to only make him crazier.

He yelled at the empty seat next to him. He spoke insanities to the world. Gaz didn't give a damn about his health. She only cared about that game. That stupid **game**. His _dad_ was never home. And sometimes, it felt as if he was going to **leave** just _like mom_ did.

His eyes twitched. He scratched them, but his hands _lingered_ on his face for a while. He shuttered.

_NO!_

He **mouthed** the word.

He couldn't take his mind anymore.

He smiled though; he **smiled** as a pleasant though came to his mind. He was coming.

His **green** _tormentor_ would be coming soon. Then people would talk to him again. He didn't mind the yelling. He just couldn't take the silence in him mind.

The school bell rung, and he calmly made his way back into the zoo known as skool.

Screw this! He thought. When the green one comes, I will show everyone, and I wouldn't have to take the silence anymore.

But the hallways where packed, Mrs. Bitters was a **bitch**, and his classmates still taunted him. But it was okay. He _deserved_ **it** in a way, but the silence still dawned in his mind…

The **quiet** of his _life_.

How every** day** was a re-run of _the_ **last**.

He needed something different. He needed something **now**.

He looked up to the _sky_. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He would give life _another_ **chance**. Another **week**.

He couldn't go on living life emptily.

As he walked up the school steps, the September wind made his weirdly shaped hair bounce; he was back to his meaningless book.

**Chapter 5. 6th grade.**

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will be responding to some, so please don't think i'm ungrateful! ^^**

**Ps. Don''t get used to these frequesnt updates. They will get spread out and chapters _will_ become longer. **

**Pss. This random bolding, underlining and italics _arn'_t random**

**Hahahaha interpret that in your own way ;P**


End file.
